


A Memory Of His Life

by Winblam



Series: A Memory Series [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, MFCDZ, One-Sided Relationships (?), Originally Posted on Nyah, Originally written in 2013, Other, Past Child Abuse, SS BR Takeover, Sexual Abuse Dealt Seriously, Suicide, Weird relationship, major character illness
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winblam/pseuds/Winblam
Summary: -x-Creio que já tenha me pedido isso até mais vezes do que seria educado, Di.Para que eu contasse pra valer a minha história, para parar de repetir e repetir aquela ‘prévia mal feita’, como me disse uma vez, e finalmente dizer algo.Para eu deixar de ser um porco cretino e confiar em você, porque não era justo não saber praticamente nada além da minha nacionalidade sendo que eu conhecia toda a sua vida, e que era ridículo você próprio conhecer tão pouco da minha, tendo vivido a maior parte desta comigo de qualquer forma...Coisas essas, das quais ironicamente não reclamou nem mesmo uma única vez sequer na bendita da tua entrevista, apesar de ter desnudado a vida de todos, junto com a própria...Mas, não vim aqui para sarcasmos...-x-





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Saint Seiya não me pertence, direitos da obra original ao autor Masami Kurumada e à Toei Animation.
> 
> AVISO II: História pertencente ao universo de A Memory Of My Life, recomendado ler a história anterior antes desta.
> 
> AVISO III: Como provavelmente deve ser dificilíssimo de imaginar... a história possui conteúdo homossexual, shotacon, violência e drama ao nível da história-mãe citada anteriormente, e, mais importante, aborda sobre o tema do estupro de vulneráveis. Eu não poupei nenhum soco, apesar de não tratar de maneira explícita de nada, mas... possible trigger warning. Leiam por sua conta e risco.

**Pr ólogo**

Nem sei mais há quanto tempo já estou aqui, ensaiando e ensaiando. Me perguntando: _Como? Como devo começar?_

As pessoas costumam reclamar do fim. De como é cruel, _braçal_ , o serviço de terminar algo, mas, sabe de uma coisa? Nunca realmente concordei com isso... As coisas não _terminam_ simplesmente. Elas mudam, se transformam em outras, tomam novos rumos. Esse é o tão penoso ‘fim’.

A única coisa que sei realmente terminar nesse mundo é a vida. Se é que o fim é mesmo o ‘fim’.

_Grande mistério da humanidade..._

Não... Agora, e o começo? Quando, _como_ se começa? Existe uma forma certa? Uma técnica infalível para se começar certo? Porque tecnicamente eu já comecei, mesmo sem ter começado e, sabe? Comecei mal pra caramba.

Creio que já tenha me pedido isso até mais vezes do que seria educado, Di. Para que eu contasse pra valer a minha história, para parar de repetir e repetir aquela ‘ _prévia mal feita_ ’, como me disse uma vez, e finalmente _dizer_ algo. Para eu deixar de ser um porco cretino e _confiar_ em você, porque não era justo não saber praticamente nada além da minha nacionalidade sendo que eu conhecia toda a sua vida, e que era ridículo você próprio conhecer tão pouco da minha, tendo vivido a maior parte desta comigo de qualquer forma... Coisas essas, das quais ironicamente não reclamou nem mesmo uma única vez sequer na bendita da tua entrevista, apesar de ter desnudado a vida de todos, junto com a própria...

Mas, não vim aqui para sarcasmos...

Em bem da verdade, nem sei para quê eu vim. Nem sei por onde começar! Não tenho a sua desenvoltura pra isso, nunca tive. E você sabe. Sei _fingir_ , mas não é meu isso, e eu estou me perdendo sem sequer ter começado. _Infernos_...

... O que você realmente esperava disso?

Me conhecer melhor do que _já_ conhece? Porque não precisa de nenhum passado pra isso, você conhece cada mania e cada defeito meu até melhor do que gostaria! ...Ou isso é só mais uma daquelas suas curiosidades pessoais, do tipo que te deixa inquieto, obcecado e reflexivo, até que o objeto do seu interesse seja desvendado e perca a importância?

Porque, sinceramente? Não ‘to afim de ser dissecado apenas pela sua curiosidade. Quero que pelo menos isso signifique algo pra você, porque em bem da verdade estou me obrigando a isso. Eu não _quero_ falar nada. Nem mesmo pro todo gostoso Alexander Ekberg, com seus _outdoors_ de cuecas de grife espalhados cidade afora.

... _Nem mesmo pro meu Di_ , que tem um papel tão profundamente marcante na minha vida e cujos laços que tenho nem podem chegar perto de nenhuma descrição já inventada.

A ideia me incomoda de um jeito que-, e sei que não pode entender, porque ao contrário de mim, gosta de falar e não se importa de abrir suas feridas porque isso te ajuda a mantê-las limpas. Eu não sou assim. Não sou e, nem sei se vou conseguir, se quer mesmo saber, mas percebi que por mais que deteste a ideia, se tem alguém por quem eu me submeteria a isso, seria você Di.

Não o Camus, nem o Saga ou quem quer que seja... _Você_.

E acredito que, se não for pra você, nunca vou contar isso pra ninguém também, então... 

_Não que eu ache necessariamente ruim, levar pro túmulo tudo isso que há enterrado aqui, mas enfim..._

Só... me desculpe por não ter coragem de tentar fazer isso ao vivo, já que _vou_ fazer, de qualquer jeito. Talvez você fique ressentido por isso, não sei, mas também não espera demais de mim. Já é difícil o bastante estar aqui, te garanto e _nem mesmo sei por onde deveria começar!_...Deus...

Mas, vamos lá. Hora de tentar assim mesmo.

**(TBC)**


	2. Capítulo I

Sei que vivemos em algum lugar em _Athenas_ , mas aonde, exatamente, nunca realmente vim a saber. Saímos praticamente... Não... _Definitivamente_ fugidos. Meu pai havia falecido e tinha deixado pra trás tantas dívidas que simplesmente não tinham como ser pagas, que ao fim, essa foi a única coisa que minha mãe conseguiu pensar em fazer, aparentemente.

Não lembro de quase nada, mas também deveria ter quanto? Uns 4 anos? 6 talvez?

Minha mãe era de lá mesmo, mas meu pai era inglês. Conheceram-se lá e construíram vida e família em menos tempo do que acho que seria sensato.

E... sabe? Eu nunca consegui entender como ou com o _quê_ ele se endividou tanto.

_...Estou perdendo o foco._

Viemos como imigrantes ilegais para este país estranho. Mamãe só sabia o básico da língua inglesa, o que aprendeu com meu pai. Chegamos sem nada.

Não lembro direito de nada sobre essa parte, também. Só que sempre estava ao lado dela, pra cima e pra baixo, olhando-a daquele maldito ângulo inferior, sem entender o brilho ansioso em seus olhos cada vez que saíamos com todas as poucas coisas que possuíamos nas mãos daquela coisa que, mais tarde, descobri ser um albergue, indo atrás de estabelecimentos estranhos para mim e que fediam a cigarro e álcool como meu pai fedia, do pouco que podia me lembrar. Ouvindo o que nos diziam e traduzindo para minha mãe da melhor forma que podia quando era capaz.

Meu próprio inglês ainda era muito limitado, exatamente como meu grego, mas ainda era melhor que o dela.

Lembro que dormíamos abraçados toda noite, tentando fugir do frio daquele lugar e que ela cantarolava no meu ouvido uma musiquinha de ninar que nunca, nunca mais ouvi em qualquer outro lugar, mas que não consigo esquecer completamente, mesmo que não a lembre de verdade também. E às vezes, quando a saudade é muita, até mesmo canto baixinho para mim mesmo, tentando fazê-la soar igual à das minhas lembranças.

...Talvez tenhamos passado uns 3 meses assim. Talvez menos. Talvez mais.

Vivíamos naquele lugar de cheiro estranho e comíamos por caridade, às vezes restos de um restaurante ao qual o dono, um moço ruivo alto e barbado, me olhava com o olhar doce murmurando algo, sempre a mesma coisa - mesmo que não me lembre o quê -, com a voz grossa carregada num sotaque engraçado de ouvir. Ele só vinha às quartas-feiras. Ou mesmo às vezes naqueles lugares que distribuem comida por caridade, mesmo que ela normalmente não fosse realmente saborosa. Ou ao menos _higiênica_.

Mas não é aí que começa tudo. Às vezes olho pra trás e penso que até aí... Até aí as coisas ainda poderiam ter sido diferentes. Que poderiam ter tomado qualquer outro rumo.

Mas só até aí.

Não mais depois.

_Não mais._

... Jamais poderia esquecer do dia em que tudo realmente começou.

Era final de ano. Fazia muito frio e eu estava meio adoentado. Minha mãe estava desesperada, uma vez que não podíamos ir num hospital e correr o risco de sermos descobertos. Não podíamos ser deportados, _simplesmente não podíamos._

Foi então que ela conheceu um homem.

A imagem dele... Está tão marcada no fundo da minha memória - mesmo que às vezes tenha dificuldade de lembrar a da minha própria mãe -, que de vez em quando é até mesmo difícil de fechar os olhos! Por mais que eu tente esquecer. ...Sabe? Ele parecia tão alto a meu ver... Mas provavelmente não devia passar muito dos 1,70 m... Tinha a pele num tom acastanhado, algo que remetia a calor, tempero, aos trópicos. E uns olhos escuros e profundos, difíceis de ler. Não tinha, ou não gostava de usar cabelos, curtos ou longos, e o sorriso dele era ladino, obscuro, mas realmente caloroso.

Ele nos ajudou...

A polícia, nos abordou um dia sem mais nem menos e ele nos ajudou. Mamãe agora entendia um pouco mais da língua deles e conseguia se expressar ainda que mal, mas o homem se mostrou tão gentil e paciente que passamos a confiar nele quase que imediatamente. Afinal, ele ajudou a cuidar de mim até que eu me recuperasse.

Ele realmente parecia apaixonado pela minha mãe, sabe? E seria algo de se esperar, porque ela realmente era uma mulher linda! Mas, claro, o que uma criança como eu poderia entender disso? Eu só gostava dele. Ele me tratava bem... me punha em seu colo e me deixava brincar com seu relógio brilhante, desregulando todas as horas, enquanto fazia os ponteiros rodarem e rodarem entre si, meio que esperando que eles se esbarrassem...

Eu realmente gostava dele.

Não foi preciso nem 2 semanas pra que estivéssemos morando sob ‘sua tutela’. Ele nos dava tudo! Comida, roupas e sapatos... Trazia colares e pulseiras lindas para minha mãe e brinquedos para mim. Eu fui até matriculado numa escolinha e vivamos quase como uma família, num bairro humilde e friamente discreto!

... Realmente não sei como ou quando então as coisas evoluíram a esse nível, mas... Em algum momento ele simplesmente tinha feito tanto por nós, que quando começou a cobrar a ‘gratidão’ que merecia, a mulher forte e orgulhosa que tinha sob seu poder sequer ousou contestar.

E... entre tudo que dói aqui, Di-... _Tsc..._ Eu... não consigo deixar de pensar, que por mais _baixo_ e _humilhante_ que fosse pra ela, pra _minha mãe_ , ela se sujeitou àquilo por _mim!_ Pra que _eu_ tivesse uma vida normal, com brinquedos, refeições diárias e estudos... pra que _eu_ vivesse em segurança e não tivesse de passar de novo por tudo aquilo que passamos desde que chegamos à essa maldita terra e que... Ela fez isso... _Mesmo que ‘isso’, custasse tudo para ela._ Porque além de tudo que hoje eu sei... Essa é a única coisa que consigo pensar para justificar o que ela se fez, sabe?

Começou-... _Ah_... Começou como a ‘visita’ de alguns ‘amigos’ que vinham cobrar o valor da ‘ajuda’ deles, esporadicamente. Depois, a frequência e o numero de pessoas aumentou. E logo eram tantos homens entrando e saindo de casa, praticamente a qualquer hora do dia - algumas vezes entrando em duplas ou _trios_ no quarto dela! -, que por mais que minha mãe tentasse me alienar daquela realidade, exigindo que eu ficasse trancado no quarto para estudar ou brincando bonzinho com meus brinquedos, eu simplesmente _sabia_ que tinha algo errado!

Ainda mais porque toda vez que ela estava finalmente livre para _mim_ , ela me abraçava com força, os olhos rasos d’água, ainda que se esforçasse para parecer animada e bem-disposta.

E quando esse homem aparecia... ela parecia sempre tão perturbada e perdida que passei a não gostar mais _tanto_ assim dele, por mais legal que ele fosse comigo.

Não gostava de ver minha mãe daquele jeito e se aquilo era culpa dele, me sentia no dever de ficar ‘de mal’ até ele pedir desculpas a ela, ou qualquer outra _idiotice_ de criança assim...

_Tsc,... Soa tão patético agora, esse pensamento..._

... Mas, obviamente, isso não acontecia. O número de homens estranhos em casa só aumentava e aumentava e agora o cara ficava lá também, me fazendo companhia no quarto, brincando de carrinhos ou pintando comigo, às vezes apenas me pondo no colo e... me abraçando a ele... dizendo-, dizendo que era ‘muito feliz por nos ter’; enquanto minha mãe ficava _trancada_ ao dela o tempo todo, o tempo todo com os que vinham _visitar_!...

_... É..._

_Definitivamente não tinha muito mais que 6 anos quando me ele me envolveu nisso._

**(TBC)**


	3. Capítulo II

_É... Tão difícil!..._

Não muda. Não melhora. É sempre fodidamente igual! ...Todo o meu corpo treme, gelado de pânico, _cada_ _maldita_ _vez_ que sequer ouso pensar sobre isso e é-... tão forte... Tão, tão forte, que... _Argh_... _Não sai!-..._ Tão infernalmente forte, que mal consigo falar...

_Isso tudo me perturba de um jeito-..._

Eu ainda era pequeno demais Di. Inexperiente demais... Eu não-,... não sei... _Ah_ , é tão, tão, tão fodido, cara-!... Que nem sei como falar disso! _Soa tão_ _errado_... _Tão sujo_... E eu sei que não faz sentido, não é mesmo? Porque não faz! Eu já me vendi até! E dá na mesma, não dá? No fim das contas?

‘ _Viver na rua, dando pra quem pagasse_ ’, não foi isso que você disse? Se vendendo barato demais, aprendendo a não sentir nada e a ser usado como ‘ _um objeto’_ , só um _‘pedaço de carne_ ’ a ser _comido_? ...Mas nunca tive nojo de verdade como você, Di, porque simplesmente eu não sentia mais nada mesmo... Não existia mais dignidade a ser humilhada, não existia raiva ou inocência qualquer a ser _corrompida_. Só a dor, porque essa... _Hah..._ Essa _nunca_ passou, realmente.

E isso... essas lembranças... Elas... elas machucam mais do que tudo, sabe?

Eu nunca posso realmente fechar os olhos, entende? As imagens nunca me deixam em paz de verdade, sempre vêm, umas sobre as outras, se repetindo e repetindo dentro da minha cabeça!... E as sensações-, _Meu Deus-..._ As sensações e os cheiros, Di!... _Às vezes... eu sinto tudo, sonho, lembro... De um jeito tão sadisticamente real que me causa ânsia!_

... O tecido grosso do jeans, o algodão, a pele, a dor, o suor... Aquelas... _mãos_... tocando. E a pressão... e mais, mais dor... O choro preso, o desespero e o cheiro dele impregnado em tudo... e aquele maldito, _maldito_ sorrisinho incontido!... E os-, os gemidos estrangulados... E a minha mãe, logo ali ao lado, sem poder fazer nada sobre isso!... Sem _saber_ de nada!

E _eu_...

“ _Não conte a ninguém.”..._

Ele... _aquele_ _desgraçado_... Naquele dia, sentou na minha cama, estendendo os braços pra que eu sentasse sobre seu colo... E... E _depois daquele dia_... Nos posteriores; Todos eles... Depois disso, eu nunca, _nunca_ mais consegui ver essa _porra_ como algo inocente!

Um gesto tão simples não é?... Algo que devia trazer conforto e segurança.

‘Pedir colo’, ‘Receber colo’...

_“Você é um menininho esperto, não é mesmo Milo?”_

... Não consigo esquecer de como a voz dele saiu meio estrangulada quando disse isso, comigo _sentado_ sobre _seu_ _colo_. Aquele... _calombo_ , me incomodando... Sem que eu pudesse sair do lugar, com os dedos dele enganchados na minha cintura, fazendo-... fazendo _força_ pra me manter ali!... E eu quase consigo sentir o halito quente perto de mim de novo e eu não quero-, não quero isso; Eu não-...

Não sei se consigo. E-eu não sei...! _Ahhhh!_... Ele me disse isso, eu sei que disse, mas não sei-, _não sei_ qual foi a minha resposta. Simplesmente não sei!

Quem sabe eu o tenha apenas olhado assustado?... Ou talvez tenha concordado silenciosamente com a cabeça... _Ah, isso com certeza justificaria, não é?_ A forma _depravada_ com que aquele maldito sorriso se alargou antes dele-... descer a mão... sobre a braguilha das próprias calças, desaboto-... _desabotoando,_ como se não fizesse nada de mais... _Deus-...!_

_“Sabe, Mi, mamãe tá trabalhando muito pra fazer você um menininho feliz. Não acha que devia fazer alguma coisa pra mamãe? Pra ela ficar feliz também?”_

_Hah_... Me sinto tão patético de pensar. Pensar que eu não entendi o ponto na época... Mas como eu poderia?! Eu não era-... Não era! Nunca fui, não antes, Di!... Eu não era a pessoa que você conheceu na rua! Pelo menos não até então...

É até difícil de acreditar, mas eu já fui _inocente_.

_Tão, tão inocente..._

E a inocência machuca...

“Eu desenho um coração grandãozão pra ela _ficá_ feliz.” – sei que respondi isso tolamente e que ele riu aquela risada tão profundamente divertida dele, como se eu tivesse dito algo realmente, adoravelmente, estúpido.

E realmente deve ter sido exatamente isso que ele achou...

“E se o titio te ensinar um jeito de _ajudá_ mamãe?”

“Ajuda pra ela ser feliz?” – sei que perguntei pensando naquilo antes de olhar para a cara dele. Não faço ideia de quaisquer outras palavras que possa ter dito, mas dessas eu tenho. Talvez pela ironia da coisa, uma vez que ele assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

E eu lembro... de cada fala. _Cada maldita palavra_... do que ele me disse, mesmo que realmente não tenha mais certeza das minhas. Mas as dele... Estas ficaram marcadas à ferro em mim, me torturando junto ao resto com esse _toque de realidade_ que-... Só... me desculpe se eu estiver soando _muito_ irônico repetindo-as, mas não acho que conseguiria falar de qualquer outro jeito, porque no fim _,_ tudo é uma grande ironia mesmo...

... Ele continuava me prendendo no lugar, mas eu já havia esquecido completamente o jeito desconfortável que estava sentado e... _Cara,_ _como_ consegui ser capaz disso?! Eu estava com _medo_ daquela situação, Di! Do jeito que ele me encarava, como uma maldita ave de rapina! Eu realmente estava... Então, me diz, por que, _por que_ apesar de tudo, ainda assim, eu tinha que confiar?...

“Coisa que dá pra fazê? Ou coisa de _aduto_? Ela num deixa eu fazê coisa de _aduto_.” – e ele sorriu, tão irônico a isso...

“É... _Brincar de luta._ ”

Ele... Segurou nas minhas costas com uma das mãos, mexendo nos meus cabelos com a outra. E... sorriu daquele jeito de novo, quando aquela mão que amparava meu corpo escorregou, lentamente... Infiltrou-se ligeiramente pelo elástico da calça de moletom que eu usava... E... Seu rosto se aproximou de mim. _Tanto-_...

Não quero-, não quero entrar em detalhes.

Não dá! Não quero ter de pensar nisso!... Sentir de novo-. Isso está me dando náuseas...

Quase não consigo respirar. Não com esse nó estourando na minha garganta! E tudo o que queria agora, era poder desligar essa merda e berrar!... Porque dói ainda. Dói tanto! E eu... pensei. Pensei que fosse ser diferente! Que-...

Que não fosse ser tão _difícil_ falar! Não depois de tanto tempo! Não pelo menos pra uma merda de um gravador! Preferi gravar a escrever Di, porque... Céus... Você sabe como fica minha letra quando fico nervoso, né?

Eu... estou. Nervoso, _digo_.

Tenho medo de começar aqui, e não conseguir continuar. Ou de não conseguir parar. Nem sei o que é pior! Tudo isso sempre doeu demais aqui dentro, e eu sei que sempre se ressentiu de nunca ter dividido minha dor ou meus pesadelos contigo. Mas minha vida não é, ou sequer foi um dia, interessante como a tua. Só comecei com tudo errado, desde o começo!

Só _tudo_ começou errado. Nenhuma família bem estruturada e amorosa ou qualquer tragédia real pra mudar isso tudo, só... Minha tragédia foi minha mãe ter _encontrado_ meu pai!

_Eu nunca fui especial como você é, irmão..._

... Estou fugindo do assunto de novo...

Não tenho que falar, tenho? Não necessito dizer o que houve para que fique claro que aconteceu, necessito?

Porque... Ele tirou minha inocência.

Em todos os sentidos, da forma mais vasta, profunda e nojenta possível, sem nem ao menos ter a decência de ser realmente explicitamente odiável.

Eu... tive medo o tempo todo... _E,_ _como aquilo doía!_ E eu chorei todo o tempo e só-, só queria que aquilo _parasse_... Eu queria a minha mãe! Mas mesmo assim... ainda assim-... Ele... só falava baixinho para mim, dizendo-... Dizendo que tudo ia ficar _ok_ e que eu ‘estava indo _tão_ bem’!... Para eu não fazer barulho, porque só se eu não fizesse barulho eu conseguiria ajudar minha mãe como... Como eu queria-... _Droga!..._

... Que... Eu era _lindo_ , e agora, eu era _dele_ pra sempre.

Que aquilo era _carinho_.

Mas carinho não devia doer, devia? Devia machucar? Envenenar por dentro e te fazer sentir horrível como eu me senti?...

... Quando... _ele acabou..._ ainda me pôs contra o próprio peito, mesmo que eu não quisesse mais ser tocado de jeito nenhum, e... acariciou meus cabelos com cuidado, dando um beijo na minha testaainda antes de me carregar para o banheiro!...

Dizia o tempo todo... enquanto me dava banho, que eu ‘tinha ido muito bem’... Que minha mãe ficaria _orgulhosa_ por eu ser _tão_ _mocinho_. Que aquilo era uma coisa _especial_ e que me faria muito feliz, mas que aquilo também era nosso segredo.

“ _Não conte a ninguém.”..._

Não consegui dormir aquela noite. Não conseguia ficar na minha própria cama. Eu não-. Eu não _sabia_ o que era aquilo! O que ele tinha feito comigo; mas eu soube que era aquilo que eles faziam com a minha mãe. Todos aqueles homens...

_Por isso ele tinha falado de ajudá-la._

**(TBC)**


	4. Capítulo III

Eu não fui à escola no dia seguinte.

Estava com febre, largado no sofá com um cão de pelúcia e meu travesseiro, tentando entender como alguém podia fazer aquilo. Doía. Eu mal conseguia sentar e não queria sonhar em ir no banheiro e, mais do que isso, machucava no peito. Eu tava me sentindo estranho e aquele aperto forte não fazia mais sentido do que a televisão ligada no mudo apenas para que as figuras que apareciam me fizessem companhia.

Ele apareceu de novo naquele dia.

Sentou na beirada do sofá e eu me encolhi quando ele tocou minha testa, medindo a temperatura.

Não lembro o que ele me disse, mas ele disse algo... E me encolhi mais contra o encosto do sofá, procurando fugir daquele toque, fazendo-o rir.

Ele tinha me trazido outro brinquedo. Não sei o que era, mas sei que não quis tocá-lo ainda que ele o tenha desembalado e colocado sobre minha barriga.

Ele não me tocou naquele dia, mas como não me sentir violado, com ele andando para cima e para baixo, recolhendo algo dos caras que saiam do quarto da mamãe e fazendo café para ele?

... Não tive tanta sorte depois de alguns dias. Ele voltou ao meu quarto, desta vez com um ‘amigo’. O outro não me tocou, mas vi que deixou uma gosma esbranquiçada nojenta no chão do meu quarto quando eu finalmente abri os olhos, quando estava finalmente sozinho.

Tinha algo muito errado naquilo. Mesmo que eu realmente achasse que estava ajudando minha mãe.

Piorou quando outros caras além dele começaram a me-... A me _tocar_ também. Depois...

... E eu comecei a ansiar, toda vez... que fosse _ele_ ali, Di! Que fosse ele e não aqueles caras, porque-, porque... Se tivesse de ser alguém... Se eu tinha que sentir aquilo de novo eu-... Eu, queria-... Eu preferia que fosse ele!...

_Me sinto tão sujo pensando nisso... Deus!..._

Comecei a entender também, que cada presente que eu ganhava era pagamento por aquilo que acontecia no meu quarto. Comecei a entender que quanto mais eu deixasse... eles me _tocarem_... Melhor era o presente depois e menos acabava doendo em mim...

E entendi também que não gostava mais quando tocavam em mim. Não conseguia deixar que encostassem mais nos meus cabelos ou que me abraçassem e pegassem no colo-... Passei a odiar esse gesto. E como poderia ser diferente? Sem conseguir entender o carinho representado por aquilo? Estava fora de cogitação...

Só não entendi que mamãe nunca deveria ter percebido isso. E ela o fez.

E me pergunto sinceramente como ela não o faria, se nem mesmo os braços dela me pareciam mais seguros. Se, sempre que ela me tocava, me encolhia todo, mesmo que ela fosse a única a quem eu tentasse me entregar a qualquer carinho de verdade.

Ela me perguntou tantas-... _Tantas_ vezes se estava tudo bem!...

Mas como eu poderia dizer que não estava?...

... Desculpe, eu-...

... _Ah_... ela descobriu do pior jeito possível, sabe? Eu não fiz... ou _disse_ nada, mas ao fim das contas talvez apenas tenha sido pior!

_Ela me viu._

Me viu largado na cama, com um estranho _metendo_ entre minhas pernas!... Viu _ele_ ali batendo uma, se ‘divertindo’ com tudo, enquanto eu apenas fechava os olhos com força e reprimia os gemidos de dor cada vez que aquele cara se arremetia com força pra dentro de mim! _E ela viu!_ Viu tudo e perdeu a cabeça. Arrancou aquele homem de cima de mim berrando como um animal, estrangulando-o e só o largou quando aquele maldito a agarrou por trás, imobilizando-a.

Ela chorava tanto, _tanto_... imprecando em grego, coisas que até hoje não sei o que eram. Ela conseguiu se livrar do aperto na marra e bateu nele com tanta força, que o contorno da palma ficou marcado na pele amorenada e jurou-... O jurou, o jurou de morte, Di!... Disse que _apodreceria no inferno_ se fosse preciso, mas que o levaria junto pra onde merecia pelo que tinha feito com a gente!

Ele ainda tentou se aproximar de mim, me fazer tapar os ouvidos, mas ela só berrou mais, jogando alguma coisa da mobília nele enquanto os dois saiam praticamente fugidos do meu quarto. Enquanto _ele_ dizia de um jeito raivoso que ela sabia que não era assim que funcionava. Que ainda tinham contas pra acertar.

E eu só... Só lembro de ter sentido _medo,_ Di. Muito medo. Temi que ela me batesse como fez com ele. Que fosse me pegar pelo pescoço que nem o cara que tava na cama comigo, pois ela só chorava e gritava em direção à porta e aquilo era tão horrível...

Mas ela só veio até a cama e me abraçou com força, chorando ainda mais quando sentiu meu rosto úmido de lágrimas contra seu braço e meu corpo todo de contrair, repelindo instintivamente aquele toque.

Ela passou as mãos nos meus cabelos, soluçando... Ficava balbuciando em meio aos soluços e gemidos, Di...

“ _Não o meu bebê._ ”

“ _Não o meu bebê._ ”...

Ela dormiu agarrada em mim, chorando, me apertando e gemendo de dor e eu... eu chorei a noite toda junto a ela também, de medo, de vergonha e dor e humilhação e culpa por ter partido o coração dela mais uma vez que nem todo mundo e por vê-la sofrer daquele jeito _por minha causa_. Chorei tudo o que pude, até minha cabeça doer tanto quanto todo o resto. Até desmaiar de exaustão nos braços dela.

E no dia seguinte, quando voltei da escola, a porta de entrada estava aberta e-...

... _Era tanto, tanto sangue Di!..._ Tudo vermelho, fétido, fresco daquele sangue espalhado-, e eu não sabia, não _sabia_ o que fazer-!...

... _Não_ -, não tá saindo, não está-... Eu não consigo. Di, eu não consigo... Não sobre ela, não- Não dá...

Eu-, eu _tinha_ que ter feito alguma coisa...

De manhã, quando ela me levou pra escola, eu-, eu sabia! Sabia que tinha algo errado no jeito que ela me abraçou antes de me deixar correr portão à dentro! _Eu sabia!_... Aquela coisa incerta nos olhos dela... No timbre da voz, deixando aquele “Σ'αγαπώ, μικρό μου*” soar de um jeito dolorido nos meus ouvidos-... Eu tinha que saber... Eu- eu _tinha-_...

E-eu não consigo Di... _Deus!_ Não dá!... Não posso, não posso-... Eu amava ela também, Di... Eu _amo_ , ainda...

E ela costumava ser uma mulher tão exuberante, antes de tudo!... Tão linda e cheia de força... Mas acho que não conseguiu suportar mais tudo aquilo. Não depois de tudo...

Mas ela era uma mulher de palavra também. Realmente era.

Deu um tiro no meio das pernas dele e outros 3 na cabeça com aquela arma que ele carregava pra cima e pra baixo. E depois... Mais um no próprio peito.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * S’agapó̱, mikró mou (Eu te amo, meu pequeno)


	5. Capítulo IV

... A culpa é minha, entende? Ela não escolheu o coração à toa, atirou ali porque eu já tinha quebrado ele antes e por isso ela me abandonou...

No fundo, eu sabia. Eu sabia que aquilo era errado, que não podia ser certo, não fazendo mal como fazia, mas... Eu não podia deixar ela fazer aquilo sozinha... Eu não queria-! Fazia eu me sentir horrível, mas não podia deixá-la fazer aquilo sozinha! E... ela morreu. Tirou a própria vida! Ela-, ela _morreu!_...

Eu-, eu saí correndo dali. Sem nada além das roupas do corpo e aquela... _maldita imagem_ , gravada à ferro em mim! Eu só saí correndo!... Não tinha pra onde ir, eu sabia que não tinha, mas não podia-, simplesmente não podia ficar lá!...

... Nem mesmo sei o que foi do corpo dela. Se o enterraram e, se sim, onde. Eu nunca consegui pedir perdão a ela! Mesmo naquela noite, mesmo chorando entre seus braços e chamando por ela, eu não disse. Ela nunca, nunca soube como eu sinto por tudo. _Nunca_.

E é horrível Di, não ter nem onde chorar e pedir perdão! Ela morreu como viveu, como uma indigente, com o coração transpassado, sem ser ninguém para todo o mundo.

_Ela não merecia isso... Deus, ela não merecia..._

... Acho que já deu pra entender não é mesmo...? Que essa é a história que nunca foi dita. Que era _isso_ que você sempre quis de mim e que eu nunca quis dar.

Entende agora Di? Por quê?... Compreende que a dor que causa, reviver isso tudo, nunca valeria à pena?

_Isso não é um mural de lamentações..._

Ou pelo menos não era para ser, mas pelo que deu pra ver, nem de longe eu tenho a sua classe pra contar sobre a minha vida, meu loiro. Você não tem medo de nada Di, eu que tenho por você, não é mesmo?

_Eu temo a dor..._

... Preciso contar o meio termo? O que houve antes de te encontrar, perambulando perdido, faminto, parecendo um anjo caído, com esses seus olhos de tempestade e aquela expressão infeliz que eu conhecia mais do que eu queria? Porque não sei o que posso contar sobre isso. Não porque, sei lá, exista algum _grande segredo_ por trás dessa omissão, mas porque... Não tenho o que contar.

Você sabe como as ruas são. A sujeira, o frio, a fome e o perigo...

Sabe aquela parte que você fala que viu assaltos e apanhou por nada? E que ‘sempre queria chorar’, mas que ‘não era sensato’ se dar esse direito?... É isso.

Cheguei a tentar ir a albergues, mas eu simplesmente tinha tanto medo de qualquer alma que fosse, que nunca ficava. Detestava qualquer lugar onde eu ficasse exposto, qualquer tipo de contato humano que não fosse o mais superficial possível, mesmo que eu não tivesse como sobreviver sozinho.

_Qualquer olhadela mais detida me assombrava._

Devo ter circulado por meia cidade nessa época, sem rumo, sem teto e sem nada. Comecei a roubar antes mesmo de voltar a me vender Di, consegue imaginar? Pois você sabe como eu sempre odiei fazer isso também, mas eu tinha tanta vergonha, tanto nojo daquilo ainda, porque pra mim, sexo era só algo repulsivo, humilhante e baixo e não queria ter que despertar para aquilo, me sujeitar àquilo novamente, mesmo que eu soubesse tão bem quando alguém olhava pra mim daquele jeito, com aquele _brilho_ _predador_ nos olhos.

_E era tão fácil encontrar algum possível interessado, que me dava medo._

Vivi uns tempos numa praça mal frequentada. Um ponto de drogas, aliás, onde não conseguia dormir em paz, aterrorizado com aqueles homens que me encaravam com os olhos arregalados, xingando e ameaçando toda vez que achavam que estava me intrometendo nos ‘negócios’ deles... Mas não durou muito. A polícia foi acionada em menos de 3 meses e tive que dar no pé, antes que eles me pegassem como pegaram aqueles caras. Como pegaram o mendigo cego que dormia por lá também, mesmo que ele nem tivesse nada com o assunto.

Depois disso penei pra encontrar lugar. Tentei em todos eles. Dormi em frente a estabelecimentos comerciais e fui expulso à vassouradas bem mais de uma vez. Procurava lugar na sarjeta, à mercê das intempéries, do asco das ‘pessoas normais’ e até mesmo, por vezes, das demonstrações gratuitas de violência de que elas são capazes. E eu via, mesmo amedrontado, que essas pessoas, as que não fingiam não me ver, que elas pareciam ter _medo_ de mim. Ou talvez _ódio_ , não sei _._ E sempre achei isso meio engraçado, porque eu via as crianças brincando na rua, acompanhando seus pais ou parentes, responsáveis e amigos e elas não pareciam ter mais braços ou pernas, mais olhos, nariz e bocas do que eu e por nunca ver nada mais diferente do que talvez a sujeira na minha pele, não conseguia entender porque eles mereciam rir e eu não. Porque elas mereciam ser amadas enquanto eu... _Ah, que seja._

Só... Foi um inferno, essa época. Não tinha pra onde ir e sabe como é quando se para num lugar marcado, né?

No fim, acabei parando atrás de um posto policial então, mas daí, isso já é relevante de algum jeito. Foi o gancho de retorno pra minha ‘velha vida’.

Tinha um tira meio esquisito que ficava me encarando toda vez que eu passava roto e sujo por lá. No começo eu achei que ele tivesse de olho em mim, achando que eu era o tal trombadinha que andava atacando a região e que eles andavam perseguindo, mas num dia que eu finalmente tinha conseguido um banho e umas roupas menos sujas e esfarrapadas, ele me abordou com toda aquela pinta de guarda mesmo, sabe?

Mas não precisei de ‘revista’ pra sacar qual era a dele. Eu conhecia o significado daquele brilho pervertido no fundo dos olhos. E quando ele ameaçou me prender, eu entendi onde ele queria chegar, engoli tudo que eu pudesse vir a sentir a respeito daquilo e me ofereci descaradamente mesmo.

Acho que tava com uns 8 anos naquela época, talvez um pouco mais e, sabe? Foi naquele dia que eu entendi o que significava de verdade, fazer aquilo em troca de benefícios.

De repente não pareceu só nojento e assustador mais. Tornou-se _útil_ também, apesar de tudo, e me finalmente garantiu um lugar pra dormir, mesmo que aquela dor estivesse de volta pra me lembrar de como era se sentir sujo por dentro também. Mas eu já me sentia normalmente. No fim nem foi uma grande mudança.

Não foi difícil como eu achava que seria.

Como eu _queria_ que fosse.

Ele tentou me passar pra trás, claro. Queria me levar pra algum lugar e me apresentar seus ‘amigos’, mas eu já sabia o que sairia daquilo. Não cairia mais na mão de ninguém e por isso fugi de lá também.

Acho que cresci mais nessa época do que fiz em todo o resto da minha vida. Tive de aprender a me defender, aprender a correr não importava pra onde ou quanto, e a ser discreto pra não levantar rebuliço quando levava alguma coisa embora com os dedos leves. Tive que aprender a dissimular e a manipular também, senão qualquer cliente que aparecesse me levaria embora debaixo do braço. Talvez eu até mesmo fosse melhor nisso naquela época do que sou hoje em dia, aliás. O que você acha?

Engraçado, essa parte sai fácil. Não dói. Não me importa. O que eu tinha de importante já tinha sido quebrado de qualquer forma, talvez por isso mesmo quando te conheci, te arrastei pra isso com tanta naturalidade.

Logo já estava num ponto fixo. Nossa garagem, lembra? Fui mais rápido tomando o lugar antes que qualquer outro o fizesse e mais esperto pra manter também, porque marcado ou não, sempre existem aqueles folgados que tentam lhe arrancar o que conseguiu. Mas eu já tinha clientela fixa e é pateticamente fácil conseguir proteção quando você joga uns contra os outros.

Acho que alguns daqueles doentes realmente achavam que me amavam, Di, e não consigo nem sentir pena. Porque eles iam buscar favores sexuais com uma criança como se aquilo fosse _natural_ e quase me fizeram acreditar que era.

Eu odiava todos eles. Sempre odiei. E odiava o que faziam comigo, mesmo quando eu sorria aquele sorriso vazio e cretino e chamava eles daquele jeito vulgar que fazíamos pra atrair cliente. Odiava e não conseguia me importar mais com isso.

Eu acreditava que todo mundo era assim. Que o mundo era sujo assim, imoral e sem princípios. Que tudo estava errado e tudo era a perfeita síntese do que minha mãe sempre me ensinou a não fazer. Não _ser_. Por isso mesmo que nunca aceitei esmolas. Se tudo tem um preço, não queria pagar pra ver o que essa aparente bondade poderia vir a me custar também.

E no fim, tudo o que fizeram de mim, eu fiz com você.

Tudo o que me quebrou, que destruiu aquele menino doce e inocente que eu tinha sido e que ainda insistia em querer viver dentro do moleque sem-teto e vadio que eu era, tudo... Eu fiz exatamente igual com você.

Será que já pensou nisso, meu loiro? 

Que fui eu que te arrastou praquele lixo? Que o coloquei nas mãos daquele viado filho da puta daquele empresário, direta ou indiretamente? Você me retratou tão bonito na tua história Di... E às vezes não consigo deixar de pensar _como_ pode ver tudo assim, mesmo com tudo que acabei te fazendo. Todo esse apoio mútuo que descreveu, e a força que tirou de mim, como eu tirei de você. Tudo...

E no fim acho mesmo que não mereço que me ame nem que acredite no tanto que eu te amo cara, não mesmo. Então por quê?...

Por que você insiste em me fazer a sua luz como você é a minha?...

Naquele dia... Quando te vi ali, tremendo de frio, tão pequenininho e bonitinho, senti algo esquentar dentro do meu peito sabe? Sei que achou que tive dó e, ok, eu tive também... Mas não foi só isso. Tinha alguma coisa em você. Alguma coisa doce, mesmo no seu rosto sofrido. Uma coisa sincera e de uma candura que eu não conseguia acreditar que existia, sabe?

Não te chamei só porque percebi que tinha fome e porque eu tava com um pãozão bem ali na tua cara, isso já tinha acontecido antes com outros vagabundos por aí e se tinha uma coisa que eu tinha aprendido na rua, é que quando se dá a mão, se perde o braço.

Chamei-o, porque senti que precisava de você.

**(TBC)**


	6. Capítulo V

Queria falar com você. Queria saber quem era. Nunca tinha te visto antes, tão bonitinho, pequeno e encantador, mesmo todo sujo como tava.

Senti uma preocupação natural com você, tão magrinho e gracioso, andando pelas ruas sozinho, sem rumo, como eu já tinha feito um dia. Fiquei com medo do que poderia ser de você antes mesmo de você enfim olhar para minha cara ao finalmente perceber que eu tava te chamando. Você parecia um alvo tão fácil pra tanta coisa ruim que vi por aí... E não quero que me leve a mal quando falo isso mano, porque o que tô tentando falar é que... Você parecia puro ali. Como um anjo seria, ao ser retratado por um artista.

... Você não descreveu na sua entrevista, a cara que fez enquanto se aproximava e eu abria minha coberta pra você entrar também. Aquele entreabrir de lábios que só você faz com essa boquinha rosada que parece um coração, ou um botão de rosa. Mas nem deve se lembrar dela, não é?

Bom, eu lembro. Lembro bem, porque senti meu rosto esquentar também com isso, mesmo que até hoje não faça ideia do porque, realmente.

Você não foi o primeiro moleque que nem eu que eu tinha encontrado por aí, mas foi o primeiro sozinho. Sem nenhum explorador no teu cangote, te obrigando a pedir nos faróis ou qualquer coisa assim. Talvez tenha vindo daí aquela coisa toda. Talvez eu tenha me relacionado com aquilo. Talvez tenha despertado alguma empatia até então adormecida em mim, não sei.

Daqui pra frente você sabe. Você contou na sua _tão aguardada entrevista_ , Di. Falou tudo, e talvez até demais. Mas... Eu ouvi o seu ponto. O que foi tudo pra você. E isso me fez pensar o que seria pra você, descobrir o meu.

Assim, de cara, pensei que era uma menina, sabia? Só percebi que não quando aquela coisa que mais parecia um saco que você usava como roupa subiu e eu vi o seu sexo, ainda meio escondido, balançar de leve entre as tuas pernas enquanto você sentava meio desconfiado.

Sei que não percebeu, mas virei minha atenção pro pão de novo pra tirar os olhos de lá.

“Tu é novo no pedaço, né não?” – sei que perguntei enquanto tentava dividi-lo de um jeito minimamente justo, afinal dava para ver que estava com tanta ou mais fome que eu. Entreguei metade dele, falando pra não acostumar com isso e, sabe, eu ri quando vi que narrou aquilo. Acho que você repetiu palavra por palavra do que eu tinha dito pra você, Di. E eu gostei do seu jeito de ver isso.

... _E, só respondendo:_ _Você não fez nenhuma cara idiota._ Só torceu as suas sobrancelhas de um jeito tão incrédulo que me deu vontade de rir. Foi um alivio ver que você não era tonto, por mais que parecesse um cordeirinho. Dava pra ver que você ainda não tava acostumado com aquele mundo, mas você sempre foi do tipo que aprende rápido, né?

Não vou repetir todo o diálogo. Você conhece ele. Sabe tão bem quanto eu o jeito desconfiado que olhou para as minhas coisas embaixo da coberta. E como sempre foi atrevido e me olhou daquele jeito como se perguntasse onde eu achava que tinha arrumado aquilo, me causando mais risos.

Eu não sabia mais qual era a sensação daquilo há anos, sabia? ... _Rir..._

Eu disse que tinha ganhado. E tinha mesmo. De um dos meus clientes mais antigos. Esse gostava de me presentear com porcarias de adulto tanto quanto gostava de joguinhos. O cara era um pervertido de primeira, sempre mandando eu o arranhar ou lutar contra como se eu não quisesse - só pra ele _meter_ à força -, pra depois gemer e rebolar que nem uma vadia e _pedir por mais_ enquanto ele me rachava no meio, baforando no meu cangote como eu era _uma_ _putinha_ _gostosa_.

E eu querendo _mais_ que ele _se_ fodesse... Mas, ok, foco.

... Não consigo esquecer a sua cara quando eu disse aquilo.

Aquele, “ _Dá o quê?_ ” que você perguntou com aquela carinha de confusão enquanto mastigava e depois aquela coisa grave tomando as linhas do teu rosto quando eu expliquei _o quê_ tão banalmente quanto de fato eu achava que era.

Você lembra, né?

“ _O rabo._ ”...

_Eu te assustei?_ Não falou nada sobre isso na entrevista, ou depois pra mim quando voltamos a tocar no assunto... Falou sim que a ideia era ‘nojenta’, mas ‘ _desesperadoramente_ tentadora’ naquela situação toda, mas não se aquilo te assustou e, sabe, deve ter, não é? Ainda mais porque eu abusei de você...

_E antes que você desligue essa porra aqui, ou sei lá, para e pensa bem._ Eu realmente abusei de você, porque você sabe que tocar também é abuso, não sabe? E se me lembro bem, antes de qualquer incentivo ou o que fosse, eu já estava com a minha mão muito bem enfiada no meio das tuas pernas, _apalpando_ a única coisa que te diferenciava obviamente de uma menina sem sequer me questionar sobre como aquilo poderia ser errado de qualquer jeito.

... Mesmo pequenininho e magricela você já era todo gostosinho, Di. Foi estranho, mas eu senti _gosto_ em pegar em você. Em te apalpar, encher a mão com as tuas bolas. Era uma coisa boa de fazer. Foi a primeira vez que realmente parei pra pensar que se tinha tanta gente fazendo aquilo, _me pagando_ por aquilo, era porque não podia ser tão ruim, né?

E eu quis. Você me deu vontade de tentar transar como as pessoas grandes faziam. De talvez sentir de verdade aquela coisa que fazia eles irem mais rápido e urrarem como animais e não só aquele formigamento engraçado entre as minhas pernas, em meio à dor; porque daí sim, daí talvez eu quisesse mais.

Você sentiu aquela vontade também? Porque você parecia com medo no começo, mas quando entrou na garagem comigo, tinha alguma coisa em você que parecia me querer também.

E quando a chuva começou e decidimos, num acordo silencioso, ir pra fora de novo e lavamos um ao outro na água que caía torrencial, nos explorando quase que de brincadeira... Você me tocou de volta. _E suas mãos_ queimavam _em contato com a minha pele, tão quentes estavam ali, me apertando entre os seus dedos graciosos mais de uma vez._ Você se esfregou em mim também, quando eu me esfreguei em você.

E não pareceu _errado_ , te querer.

“... Quero te comer.” – eu murmurei e mordi os lábios, em dúvida. Sabe que eu sabia como doía. Sabe que eu sempre detestei dar. E eu tive medo de você detestar também, mas eu queria tanto e eu era bom naquilo! Eles sempre gemiam tanto, que não era possível que eu não fosse... não podia ser tão difícil... Por isso pedi mesmo assim.

E só pude sentir essa vontade aumentar ao ouvi-lo dizer com aquela voz meio arfante que nunca tinha dado, enquanto seus dedos passeavam pela minha barriga, me fazendo crescer e crescer, pulsante, só pra você. E não parecia. Nada, exceto seus olhos, me diziam aquilo, porque seu corpo parecia saber como provocar o meu, chamando-o e aquelas mãos me tocando... Era estranho sentir _vontade_ assim. _Querer_ aquilo. E eu o queria febrilmente.

É engraçado pensar que foi naquela situação que você ‘nasceu’ pra mim... ‘ _Meu Di’_... Talvez a água da chuva tenha sido seu batismo, ou talvez aquele líquido viscoso e transparente que saiu de nossos corpos daquele jeito arquejante, exatamente como tempos depois sairia a porra quente e esbranquiçada dos nossos corpos adolescentes.

 _‘Di’ nem mesmo era nome de verdade..._ Não sei de onde diabos tirei isso...

Mas eu gosto, sabe? Eu sempre tenho que me segurar pra te chamar pelo teu nome, agora que sabemos que tem um. Alexander soa imponente, sexy até... mas não me soa realmente você. É como se seu nome fosse seu apelido, porque Alexander me soa tão convincente quanto Afrodite, e Di me soa tão certo quando Alexander deveria soar. Então você acaba, invariavelmente, como o meu Di pra mim... E eu não sei se isso te incomoda. Se isso te remete à vida que vivemos e te machuca. Se agora que conseguiu uma identidade melhor, preferiria renegar aquela que tem pra mim.

Porque eu sei que você disse que Alexander era quem você _deveria_ ser, mas não quem era... Mas o fato de não querer o Alexander não te faz abraçar o Di. Talvez você queira ser pra sempre ele... _Afrodite._

Afinal foi com esse nome que essa vida de agora começou, não é? Longe das ruas, da prostituição, do frio e da miséria... Do pó e da sujeira.

Eu estou perdendo o foco de novo...

Eu te convenci a ficar. _Eu o queria_. Algo me impelia àquilo, mesmo que não fosse mais sensato confiar em alguém largado no mundo como um de nós do que seria qualquer outra estupidez que consiga pensar, mas não foi como se eu realmente tivesse qualquer escolha naquilo. Não depois de sentir como era, ter prazer em sentir um corpo suar e tremer, se contrair e pulsar contra o meu. Assinamos nosso contrato com suor e porra naquele dia – _ou quase isso_ – e só comigo enfiado fundo dentro de você consegui entender como aquilo realmente era pra ser. E era _bom._

E, no fim, confiei imediatamente em você cara, sendo que não confio praticamente em ninguém. E não me arrependo disso. Não disso.

Você foi um bálsamo pra mim. Alguém pra conversar, pra sentir o calor e pra enfrentar o mundo. Alguém pra correr quando a barra só pesava demais e alguém pra desejar e me fazer entender o desejo. Pra me fazer entender o que de bom aquilo trazia.

Sexo só era bom contigo. Às vezes era só aquele instinto animal, outras vezes era aquela necessidade de amor e compreensão, aquele ‘colo’ que nada tinha de inocente, mas no qual eu podia me deixar abandonar sem medo de nada, sem nojo ou quaisquer culpas além das que eu já carregava comigo.

... Mas eu só sempre te desejava. Sonhava em me roçar em você até encontrar o encaixe perfeito, às vezes. Em sentir você por dentro, tomar o calor do teu corpo pra mim e derreter nele. Eu sonhava. E quando estava de quatro pra qualquer um daqueles animais, eu pensava em você. Se estaria bem, se estaria fodendo agora também e no que faria se estivesse me vendo... Se sentiria tesão em mim assim com a bunda empinada, sendo enrabado; se bem que, em bem da verdade, eu só pensava _no teu_ rabo. E me sentia pouco mais que um animalzinho no cio, porque só de sentir você, de _pensar_ em sentir, eu já o desejava. E, na verdade, só de olhá-lo eu ainda o desejo.

E as coisas pareciam passar mais rápido com você do lado. O dia, o serviço... O ano. _A vida._ Você me fazia esquecer daquele meu passado repulsivo na maior parte do tempo. Daquilo tudo que eu finalmente disse e que dói desse jeito tão covarde aqui no meu peito.

_Entende o que eu digo quando falo que tu era meu bálsamo?_

... E junto com você vieram bons ventos também. As coisas mudaram, apesar da rotina continuar a mesma, porque não tava mais sozinho ali e pegamos certa fama pelas ruas, como você mesmo disse. Conseguimos um movimento juntos, que nunca teríamos por conta própria e apesar de saber que sofreu pra conseguir essa... _não é ‘estabilidade’ a palavra que estou procurando..._ sei lá. Também não é ‘segurança’, não mesmo... ‘Linearidade’?... Ah, você me entendeu! Que seja... Então, apesar disso, pra mim tudo simplesmente melhorou com você ali.

**(TBC)**


	7. Capítulo VI

De um jeito meio doente, eu vivi bem naquela época, mesmo com a miséria e a vida selvagem na rua e a sujeira, insalubridade, doenças, incertezas e aqueles clientes filhos da puta e nojentos. De repente, a vida era torta, mas não era impossível. De repente o que tinha de errado também era motivo pra rir, e você _sempre_ me fez rir.

... Conseguia até mesmo gostar quando algum daqueles _viados_ queria meter nos dois, ou, principalmente, quando queriam ver _a gente_ fodendo, lembra?... Quando queriam que eu te pegasse de jeito e fodesse no chão ou na parede, _metendo_ que nem um animal. Sempre eu, simplesmente porque era maior e mais forte que você, todo bonitinho e enganadoramente indefeso.

Como você fechava a cara num biquinho birrento no começo, quando voltávamos pra nossa toca, e reclamava que eu tinha te tratado como _eles_ te tratavam, só pra vir pra mim de novo, exigindo a ‘atenção’ que merecia.

Como, depois, você passou pegar gosto pela brincadeirinha, passando a provocar, _tencionando_ que te domasse, apenas pra rir prazerosamente, dando a entender quem realmente mandava ali em bem da verdade.

E eu sempre fiz todas as suas vontades, não é mesmo Di?... Como pular descanso do dia _‘pragente_ ir atrás de vitrines, só pra você poder observar as figuras nas TV’s, ou admirar as flores e os enfeites que aquele povo vendia pras pessoas normais enfeitarem suas casas. Principalmente no Natal, essa era sua atividade predileta, não é mesmo? Apesar da neve gelada nas calçadas e do fato de que as únicas botas que tínhamos, devidamente descartadas por alguém, eram uns 5 ou 7 números maiores que nós, pelo menos, e tão velhas que o solado ameaçava se descolar do calçado.

Lembra? De nós dois com aquelas porcarias, enrolados numa coberta fétida e pesada só pra você poder ver as luzes nas árvores dentro das lojas e então poder falar de novo que queria ter uma daquelas só pra você, porque era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida?

... Agora eu gosto dessas lembranças, mesmo que na época eu detestasse me meter na neve por tão pouco. E gosto ainda mais de lembrar de você correndo pra fora dos meus braços, correndo pro frio com um sorrisinho oculto, só pra tentar me acertar com uma bola feita da neve da sarjeta. A brincadeira nunca durava, porque doía mexer na neve sem luvas, mas esses momentos de normalidade sempre parecem tão doces pra mim agora... Talvez até mais do que já pareciam em tempo real.

Hnm... Gostaria que tivesse contado disso na tua entrevista. Queria poder ouvir a tua versão dessas lembranças... Saber se são importantes pra você como são pra mim. E... _‘Tsc_... Não ia me afastar dos fatos que você narrou... Não que você já não saiba deles, _afinal foi quem os contou pra mídia_ , mas não é também como se não soubesse já de tudo isso também, né? Já que passamos tudo juntos...

Mas... no fim das contas, acho que gostei. De lembrar dessas coisas...

Afinal não dá pra dizer que foi só um lixo, tudo o que vivemos, porque consigo pensar em mais de um momento em que me senti feliz por estar vivo e grato por ter você comigo ali. Porque foi mais de uma vez que você aprontou comigo e eu contigo, e porque foi mais de uma vez que morri de raiva de você e de vergonha por você rir como ria quando minha voz falhava daquele jeito bizarro que só a puberdade pode fazer... Porque eu ainda me pego sorrindo quando penso naquele dia que voltei pro nosso canto - o novo, depois da nossa fuga pro outro lado da cidade -, e encontrei aquele monte de rosas de vários tipos largadas por todos os lados e você com as mãos todas machucadas e ainda assim sorrindo pra mim, manhoso, dizendo de novo que aquele era o seu dia.

...O que nem deve saber, é o que aconteceu quando você foi levado pra longe de mim por aqueles tiras, certo?

Eu te contei naquele dia no Hotel, mas... Como você iria saber por aquelas palavras vagas e encantadas da minha parte, o vazio que senti no peito quando vi eles te levarem embora, todo ferido, sem poder fazer nada? O tanto que me debati, a surra que levei antes de ser finalmente largado ali, naquela construção condenada que caiu não tem tanto tempo... Como foi ficar sozinho depois de ter me acostumado tão profundamente àquela dependência que tinha de você?

Éramos uma simbiose já. Ficar sem você foi minha desgraça tudo de novo e aquele sentimento de solidão, de _perda_...

_E eu ainda te sentia tão dentro de mim..._

Não foi à toa que acabei _me apegando_ desse jeito ao Camus, Di... Mais do que das ruas, ele me salvou de mim mesmo. Me deu mais atenção e respeito do que jamais achei que poderia vir a merecer um dia. Ele pegou um pedaço de lixo abandonado no mundo e transformou em gente e não feliz só com isso, ainda não mediu esforços pra me deixar ajudar você. Tudo apenas por nobreza de caráter. Sem nunca nos diminuir, sem nunca cobrar _nada_.

Ele era o tipo de gente que minha mãe dizia que eu devia ser. Um tipo que eu acreditei não existir. E me apresentou pra um mundo todo novo, brilhante e livre de toda a podridão que vivemos todos aqueles anos. Me apresentou outras pessoas que valiam talvez tanto quanto ele, como foi o caso do Saga, que até hoje não consigo acreditar que você _pegou_.

É engraçado, sabia?... Eu mesmo cheguei a pensar em foder com ele, pra falar a verdade. Em _seduzi-lo_ como... Como nunca tive coragem de fazer com o Camus... _Afinal,_ eu sei que viu muito bem: o cara sempre foi gostoso pra caralho! Mas nunca cheguei realmente a tentar. Ele parecia certo demais e a ideia, apenas errada.

 _Eu provocava_ , claro... Mas nunca passou disso, até porque, estranhamente, ele parecia me ver como um amigo, ou talvez até mesmo como um filho, desse jeito puro e imaculado que nunca consegui entender muito bem. Do jeito que é de se supor que um pai ou um amigo ame.

E acabei também meio que me sentindo assim em relação a ele, mesmo que só um pouco.

Ele me transmitia uma segurança que-... E quando percebeu minhas intenções em relação a você? _O sofrimento_ que aquilo tava me causando? ... _Hm_... Não hesitou um segundo em vir me falar daquele jeito _magnânimo_ dele, ao qual muito bem conhece, mesmo que o próprio sequer faça ideia ter...

Me disse o óbvio. Me disse que eu mal aguentava de saudades de você. E que sabia que você sentia o mesmo. Que devia estar se perguntando onde eu poderia estar e acrescentou como quem não queria nada, que foi no meu ponto que ele te encontrou. Que foi pra lá que você correu assim que saiu da delegacia.

E ouvir aquilo doeu, porque o fato de mal você ter saído daquela porra de lugar e corrido _pra_ _mim_ outra vez me atingiu com uma força esmagadora, fazendo aquilo tudo que eu pensava até então, só soar ainda mais delirante e correto do que nunca.

E eu sei que ele pode ver todo o meu desespero quando o encarei pedinte, incerto entre a certeza de que não aguentaria mais ouvi-lo falar sobre você e a ânsia irracional que sentia por qualquer mínima informação que pudesse ter sobre você! Sei, porque ele me olhou daquele jeito condescendente, alguma coisa regada à compreensão e pesar. – “Não pretende vê-lo?”

“Não.”

Fui categórico na resposta, mas não tive capacidade de encará-lo nos olhos a isso, preferindo me entreter com meus próprios dedos, torcendo-os. E a cara de incredulidade e reprovação paternal que ele fez ao me ouvir não poderia ser descrita aqui, mesmo que eu o quisesse.

Mesmo que seja outra face que jamais conseguirei esquecer, talvez por ser a expressão à qual eu próprio utilizava, me observando internamente, dividido entre a certeza e o absurdo.

“Ele tem que seguir em frente, esquecer da vida que teve e eu sou a representação viva dela!”

... Será que conseguirá entender meu ponto, depois que eu contá-lo? Ou só desejará me bater e dizer que me odeia Di? Porque isso aconteceu e essas são as falas, mas... será que consegue entender os meus sentimentos em meio à tudo isso? O _horror_ que senti então, quando tudo o que disse até agora nesse cacete de gravação finalmente aflorou em mim? Quando percebi como te arrastei para tudo isso? Como não te dei nenhuma chance de ser ou tentar qualquer coisa diferente daquilo? Como, pelo contrário, eu _abusei_ de você, como te afundei de vez na merda comigo sem que nem ao menos me desse conta do que tava fazendo?

Eu tive medo! Quando entendi melhor sobre as coisas, tive medo que tudo o que você sentia por mim, fosse como aquelas síndromes que atacam vítimas de abusos e sequestros*, sabe?... _Esqueci o nome agora dessa porra, mas você entendeu não entendeu?..._ Tive medo de tudo ser apenas reflexo da necessidade de sobreviver e tudo o que vivemos juntos e passamos... não passar de uma mentira!

E quando entendi... quando vi que talvez o que eu tinha feito pra ti não fosse mais digno do que o qu-... o que _ele_ fez pra mim, Di-!...

Mas o próprio Saga não entendia. Me perguntou então se aquilo valia pra mim também, se _‘eu não queria vê-lo por representar algo que eu quisesse esquecer’,_ mas aquela ideia só soava absurda, descabida e tão, tão mortalmente ofensiva que tudo o que fiz foi berrar em resposta, fora de mim:

“ _Como pode pensar em dizer isso! Ele foi a melhor parte de tudo aquilo! A única, aliás!...”_

Eu _rosnei_. E sei que eu tremi, não sei se de medo ou de nervoso, só sei que falar de você no passado soava distante demais pra mim. _Soa_ _ainda_...

“Eu já ‘tava perdido de qualquer jeito! Não passava de um _puto miserável_ , um pedaço de _lixo_ jogado na sarjeta, quando ele veio pra mim! E ele é o _único_ sentido que jamais encontrei nessa porra de vida e, _ainda assim,_ acha que eu iria mesmo querer me livrar disso?! E o que eu fiz pra ele? No que a vida dele se transformou por minha causa?! _Que direito eu tenho de ir pra lá, trazer tudo isso de volta pra cabeça dele?! ...Ele é livre agora._ ”

_Livre..._

Sabe, dói ainda, repetir isso. _Pra cacete, aliás_ , porque às vezes ainda acredito nisso. E eu sei o que as coisas são pra você. Sei o que contou e o que sentiu e sente sobre tudo cara, mas... Às vezes só não faz sentido, entende?

Por quê? _Por que_ você me quer contigo _? Por quê?..._ Por que você só não me odeia por tudo de ruim que trouxe pra você como eu merecia, Di?... Porque intencionalmente ou não, mais uma vez eu era responsável por isso tudo e essa baboseira de _boas intenções_ é ridícula, já que, como o próprio ditado diz, _destas_ o Inferno tá cheio, não é?

_Isso tudo é tão errado..._

... Eu tremia todo quando terminei de urrar isso tudo e só então percebi que minha voz tinha embargado completamente. E eu só me sentia... tão _pequeno_ e _chulo_ outra vez.. Não conseguia mais lembrar de como era, se falar bonito como tinha aprendido, mas também não importava já que nem conseguia mais falar.

E o Saga... Ele só veio e me abraçou como tantas vezes eu fiz contigo. E quando menos percebi, me peguei chorando nos braços dele, pensando-, pensando em você. No _meu Di_...

Doía demais precisar tão desesperadamente de você e não poder me _permitir_. Eu era uma bagunça por dentro apenas, e quanto a tudo o que eu queria e estrangulava, quanto a tudo que parecia impossível e errado, todo o conflito e aquele desespero de quem não consegue enxergar uma luz... tudo o que podia fazer era chorar.

“Mas ele pensa em você. Deve querer vê-lo e deve sentir o mesmo que você sente sobre ele.” – ele murmurou baixinho nos meus ouvidos enquanto me embalava pacientemente e eu só consegui chorar e soluçar mais com isso. – “Você deve vê-lo, Milo...”

“Não posso... Não posso fazer isso com ele...”

“Espero que perceba que há outros meios de fazê-lo esquecer, todos com você ao lado dele como sempre estiveram, Milo.” – ele me disse baixinho, estendendo um lenço bonito de tecido caro, calando-se então com um olhar doce enquanto observava eu secar meus olhos e nariz, encabulado. Ignorante à forma perturbadora que suas palavras me atingiram.

E naquela noite, em bem da verdade, mal consegui dormir, porque toda vez que fechava os olhos eu via você. Mas não uma visão boa... eu te via ferido, mordido, mancando. Com os cabelos cortados e bagunçados e os lábios partidos e inchados. Todo roxo, pequeno e indefeso. E o que eu via nos seus olhos era o que eu vi um dia nos olhos _dela_ , nos olhos da minha mãe!... Era aquele olhar _partido_ de quem não tem mais pelo quê seguir em frente, e eu sentia, sentia que com você a culpa também era minha...

_Tanta, tanta culpa..._

E daí, eu tentava me aproximar de você de novo, mas você só fugia, se encolhia e chorava, dizendo: _“Você me abandonou. Você me abandonou...”_... E eu via o sangue, Di!... E ele não escorria do meio das tuas pernas como naquele dia, mas do teu peito! E eu não conseguia, não-, não conseguia salvar você!

_Eu te vi morrer ali!_

... E quando eu acordei no meio da madrugada, era eu que queria estar morto.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Síndrome de Estocolmo (http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%ADndrome_de_Estocolmo)


	8. Capítulo VII

Não tenho por que entrar em detalhes sobre os dias que passaram depois disso, tenho?

Sobre cada jornal com qualquer tipo de menção sobre você que comprei como um maníaco. Sobre cada minuto de paranoia no qual eu sentia... eu ‘ _sabia’_ que você tava perdido, e que a culpa era minha. Cada minuto que eu duvidei do que fiz por você. Com você. Se eu realmente te salvara de algo, ou se apenas o tinha destruído, quebrado você.

E uma voz ficava soando no fundo da minha consciência, dizendo pra mim: “ _Sim_... _você fez isso dele Milo... Você arrastou ele pra isso...”._ E tudo o que eu queria era me derreter em meio àquelas malditas lágrimas e _sumir_.

... Foi assim que Camus me encontrou naquele dia.

Dias antes, Aldebaran tinha me procurado, ansioso e preocupado, falando da reação violenta que ‘ele’ tivera. _Afrodite_.

Quase não reconheci quando ele o chamou assim, mas sabia que era de você que ele falava e sabia que a mídia só não fazia de tudo pra conseguir qualquer coisa sobre você, porque aquele _filho da puta_ daquele lunático andava dando escândalos o suficiente pra encher matérias e matérias. _‘O Escândalo do Empresário e do Pequeno Afrodite’_ era o grande furo do momento.

Lembro de ter sido breve com o Aldebaran, que considerava _indispensável_ que eu fosse vê-lo... Bem, dei-lhe esperanças sobre isso, mas nunca respondi nada realmente.

E lembro de ter passado o resto daquele dia observando as fotografias que aqueles abutres tinham conseguido de você; antes, daquele anjo sujo e caído que era, depois, do boneco de porcelana que se tornara, perfeito, com os cabelos cortados, repicados e livres mais longos do que me lembrava e suas roupas excêntricas, andrógenas.

Li cada notícia de cada lugar, revistas, jornais, sites de fofoca, ainda lentamente, demorando a juntar as palavras como devia, mas lendo e lendo até mesmo quando meus olhos não aguentavam mais... _E assisti as notícias!..._ Das mais sóbrias às mais sensacionalistas. Com a mídia te enaltecendo, te difamando, distorcendo e se contradizendo e apenas concordando em sua nova alcunha: _O Pequeno Afrodite_.

E tudo o que eu consegui pensar, quase irracionalmente, era no absurdo de te chamarem assim. Que apenas a ignorância poderia motivá-los à diminuí-lo de qualquer forma que fosse. Talvez por jamais terem visto realmente as formas lascivas do seu corpo. Deste corpo firme, macio e sensualmente apertado, dos traços delicados que delineiam o peito branco e este bumbum arrebitado. As coxas roliças, cobertas por uma penugem loira tão fina e clara, nem próxima à que há, seguindo-se mais para cima... Mas, principalmente por nunca o terem ouvido falar, sempre tão carismático e certo das próprias palavras e por nunca o terem encarado nos olhos, onde sempre deu pra ver tão claramente toda a força que te move.

... Força essa que nem mesmo sabia mais então se existia realmente, ou se havia sido sugada de você, como meus pesadelos e minha consciência não paravam de me dizer que sim.

_E eu só sentia tanto a tua falta..._

Foi nessa agonia que ele me encontrou naquele dia. E o que ninguém jamais ouviu de mim até então, foi que... Foi ele que me fez ir até você.

Recebi-o surpreso, envergonhado frente àquele olhar tão superior dele, mas fingi estar perfeitamente à vontade enquanto ele apenas se sentava e comentava algo naquele tom sonoro e tranquilizante de sua voz como a ‘mobília tinha ficado ótima’.

Sinceramente? Era sempre exaustivamente confuso, o que eu sentia toda vez que o via. _É, ainda!_ _Mesmo que tenha aprendido a controlar isso com o tempo,_ _mas-_... Queria poder me afundar em seus braços e deixar aquela voz ecoar dentro de mim, me fazendo acreditar que estava tudo bem, ao mesmo tempo em que mal conseguia suportá-lo por perto, sempre tão superior que me fazia lembrar o que eu realmente era: apenas uma criança perdida, pequena e chula, ainda que na verdade ele sempre me encarasse como se tivesse um orgulho sincero de mim...

_E eu o queria._

Queria que meu pai tivesse sido assim como ele, ou mesmo, talvez, _o próprio_. Ou que então fosse ele a nos resgatar. Que eu pudesse ter sido salvo antes por ele, e assim também pudesse salvar minha mãe de tudo aquilo!... E eu queria, queria _ser_ ele!... Conseguir toda essa sobriedade e superioridade e essa bondade e generosidade viscerais dele e aquela capacidade de se importar e _ainda assim_ não se deixar abalar por nada... E desejava poder _tomar conta_ dele também... protegê-lo do que eu sabia que o fazia mal, mesmo que ele nunca falasse comigo e... mais, mais do que tudo... eu o queria _pra_ _mim_. 

Sempre foi profundo e sempre foi confuso, pois o mesmo que eu amo sobre ele, é o que eu invejo. É uma admiração ferida e uma gratidão passional... uma dependência raivosa que tenho dele e que não consigo, não consigo entender.

E além de tudo o mais, por mais isso ainda... Talvez por isso eu tenha sido tão arisco quando o respondi, falando pra ele dizer logo o que queria, pois _‘não tinha paciência’_ para ouvi-lo falar _‘da própria mobília’_.

E eu vi quando o olhar dele se ateve às imagens suas recortadas dos jornais. Aquelas imagens que eu largara espalhadas pela mesa quando fui atendê-lo, pois até então, permaneciam em minhas mãos, saudando as lágrimas de minha autopenitência. Mas ele não pronunciou palavra sobre aquilo, apenas sentou-se ao sofá em meio a um suspiro leve e curto.

“Certo, irei direto ao ponto” – ele me respondeu sem sequer alterar o tom de voz. – “mas, lembre-se de que a mobília é sua. Apenas paguei por ela.”

“O que torna tudo _muito_ diferente, é claro...”

“Mas é claro. Somente me pertenceria se eu morasse aqui e a utilizasse como você.”

Calei-me à essa resposta. E corei também. De vergonha, mas penso que ele tenha imaginado que fosse de raiva, pela forma ladina e vaga com que ele me olhou antes de prosseguir.

“De qualquer forma... Vim, como deve imaginar, para pedir que vá até seu _amigo_.”

“O quê?”

“Exatamente isso. Chegou aos meus ouvidos o fato de ele estar _bastante agitado_ por sua causa, Milo, pois deseja vê-lo e não tem ideia de onde possa estar e por isso mesmo pretende procurá-lo.”

“Quem te disse isso? O Aldebaran?” – eu inquiri num desdém simulado, mas senti meu coração acelerar com o que ele dissera. Ajeitei-me em meu assento novamente e só minha força de vontade me impediu de buscar com o olhar aquela mesa, repleta de você ao ouvir aquilo. Como se as suas imagens pudessem me responder o grau de veracidade daquilo. – “ _Que exagero_...”

“... Ele também?”

Percebi com surpresa o tom grave que tomou a voz dele e quando o olhei, suas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas em ar questionador e só então percebi que havia perdido algo.

“Foi Saga quem veio me procurar. Não sei com quem ele falou, se com o próprio garoto ou com Aldebaran como me parece mais provável agora, mas de qualquer forma a informação é essa.” – e então ele parou por um momento, me analisando como costuma fazer... como eu sempre costumei odiar. – “Precisa contê-lo, pelo bem de vocês dois.”

... E eu somente ri a isso. Sem humor, irônico.

“ _Contê-lo?_ O que ele vai fazer? _O que poderia fazer?_... Deixe-o em paz Camus... Ele não precisa de fantasmas em cima dele!”

“Não?” – ele levantou então, tomando aquele ar frio para si enquanto me olhava e alinhava as roupas com descaso. E aquele olhar _queimava_. – “E _por trás,_ Milo? Ele precisa? Quer se esconder e cuidar dele à distância, ser seu _benfeitor misterioso_ para sempre? Acha que ele aceitará isso até quando? Ou até quando pensa que ele se sentirá satisfeito e confortável com a perspectiva de que você pode estar ainda largado nas ruas como um cão sarnento? Passando por tudo aquilo que _declara que ele quer esquecer,_ completamente só? Faz tão pouco assim do seu amigo ou dos laços que os unem?”

Houve uma pausa tensa. E quando eu levantei também, tentando encontrar o que falar e percebi que não encontrava minha voz, tudo o que ele fez foi abrandar aquele olhar sobre mim e balançar a cabeça com desgosto antes da punhalada final:

“... Eu o odiaria. Se fosse eu no lugar dele, Milo, o odiaria eternamente se me fizesse tal coisa.”

_Hah_... Fala sério, tem como não amar?... Ahh-, ok... _Ok_... Eu sei que só tô empatando a narrativa porque não consigo falar, mas... você também não quer que eu chore aqui, certo?

 _Certo_...?

É que, essas palavras... Sabe, doeram como _um soco_. E a dor era latejante e tão forte-, que encheu meus olhos de lágrimas, como fez de novo agora.

Eu tentei olhá-lo ainda, querendo fuzilá-lo e talvez aliviar um pouco a raiva que senti por isso, mas no fim eu só acabei chorando antes que me desse conta.

“E o que quer que eu faça?! Acha que ele merece o passado dele de volta lá? Que merece olhar pra minha cara, sendo que tudo o que aconteceu com ele foi por _minha culpa?_ O que quer que eu faça Camus?... _O que eu devo fazer?..._ Ele não merece isso, não merece!” – e tudo apenas pareceu romper dentro de mim, meio que nem uma represa, e tudo que me inundou só parecia forte demais para aguentar. _Eu o odiava_. Senti isso quando olhei para a face pálida e inalterada. Odiava-o por amá-lo. Por ele me fazer sofrer, querendo que eu fizesse _meu Di_ sofrer.

“Ao menos tenha a decência de falar isto para ele.” – ele ainda retorquiu naquela mesma compostura aristocrática. Naquele jeito distante que me fazia querer socá-lo. – “Vá e deixe que _ele_ decida o que deseja para a própria vida. _Ou mesmo vá se despedir dele,_ para que o garoto pelo menos não mais se preocupe com o _seu_ bem-estar. Ele não merece isto?”

E apesar daquela vontade insana de acertar um murro nele, não pude me mexer mais do que o estritamente necessário para chegar até o sofá de couro escuro onde estivera sentado e _desmontar_. Eu não me sentei, eu literalmente caí sem forças ali, _desmontei_. O que o trouxe para perto de mim, lentamente, daquele jeito surpreendentemente preocupado.

Ele tentou tocar meu rosto com cuidado, mas o impedi, enfiando-o entre os meus joelhos e abraçando-os. _E outra vez, eu era só uma criança ali, encolhida no sofá, chorando de preocupação e raiva._ Ouvi-o suspirar a isso, mas senti o peso de sua mão nos meus cabelos, acariciando-os timidamente, com certeza desfazendo os meus cachos...

...Não vou entrar _nesses_ méritos de novo Di. Sobre ele e o que sinto e o que realmente há-... Não vou. Só vou falar que, receber-, _perceber_ aquele carinho-...

Lembro bem que em algum momento daquilo, quando aquele consolo doce e dedicado me pareceu confortável e desejável demais para me sentir bem com aquilo e tentei afastá-lo, ele apenas murmurou para que o deixasse. Ele me disse: _“Por agora não reclame e deixe que eu me faça de carinhoso e preocupado. Ainda não me acostumei com isso, mas é melhor do que eu esperava.”_.

Ele foi a coragem que eu não tive, a _sensatez_ , não sei. Às vezes acho que ele no fim das contas é a minha _razão_. Meu _grilo falante_ , mesmo que talvez aquela frieza e compostura estejam mais pra um _pinguim_ do que para um grilo... Bom-.

Foi assim que, no dia seguinte, finalmente fui vê-lo ao final da tarde. Com todos os medos e receios pulsando em mim como sangue e aquela sensação desnorteante de que talvez aquilo fosse-, que aquilo _devia_ ser o fim.

**(TBC)**


	9. Capítulo VIII

Eu _sei_ que não esperei 5 minutos naquele quarto na verdade, mas estranhamente, pareceu ainda menos.

... _É_ , sei também que o normal é dizer que _sentiu que_ _o tempo se arrastou_ e que cada minuto-, cada _segundo_ parecia uma _eternidade_ em si só... Mas não é essa a verdade, porque eu simplesmente entrei, caminhei, sentei e então lá estava você, com seus passos cadenciados e suas sacolas farfalhantes.

Não sei o que isso pode querer dizer. É como se todo o tempo que tive para me arrepender daquele arroubo de coragem e _dar o fora de uma vez dali,_ simplesmente tivesse passado numa piscada de olho. Minha mente era uma página em branco. Eu não conseguia pensar, simplesmente não conseguia e naqueles minutos abençoados, era quase como se eu esquecesse de _existir._

E então chega você, Di, e antes mesmo que conseguisse pensar, eu senti você. E a sua presença era quente, familiar e tão, tão sofregamente necessária que me sufocou, exatamente como um sopro profundo sufoca quando se fica tempo demais prendendo o ar. E novamente eu era nenhuma razão. Meu corpo se moveu sozinho ao ouvir sua voz, trêmula e embargada em alguma emoção profunda que não pude, não pude compreender, ainda que a sentisse também.

Mas, aquelas palavras que você repetiu na tua entrevista, aquelas que você conseguiu fazer soar ainda mais friamente corretas do que me lembro de jamais ter dito... Essas eu tinha repetido comigo, várias e várias vezes. Simplesmente porque então parecia ser a única coisa que poderia falar pra você. Porque então parecia não ter absolutamente mais nada.

Mas outra vez, meu corpo agiu sozinho ao ouvir sua voz me chamando. Dizendo meu nome num sussurro que parecia ter morrido antes mesmo de ter saído de sua boca. E eu me virei pra você, dolorido, e quando te olhei foi que percebi como nem toda a saudade que eu achava que sentia de você poderia ter feito jus à falta que experimentava.

Eu teria te puxado pelos cabelos e me metido em você ali mesmo se pudesse, só pra sentir, pra entender que ainda éramos nós mesmos ali, e que aquelas lágrimas que via no teu rosto queriam dizer que você ainda era tão meu quanto eu ainda era teu.

_Só que eu não podia acreditar na promessa tácita daquelas lágrimas._

“Boa tarde.” – engoli em seco antes de acenar suavemente com a cabeça, dizendo aquilo então, talvez do jeito mais estúpido do mundo, quanto tudo que eu queria era que o chão me engolisse ali mesmo, comigo incapaz de me mover um milímetro que fosse, enquanto você só se aproximava mais e mais.

Você parecia apenas dúvidas e emoção. Tive a impressão de que iria me abraçar por um instante, mas algo em você parecia não me reconhecer ali também, como se fosse outra pessoa que estivesse parada à sua frente, ou, talvez, como se você mesmo fosse outro.

E aquela falta de reconhecimento me pôs inquieto novamente. Primeiro, uma agitação interna, algo trêmulo, incerto, tão sutil quanto devastador. Parecido talvez com aqueles instantes que precedem um terremoto, ou um deslizamento de terra... Mas, não precisou de segundos pra que essa sensação latente se espalhasse por todo o meu corpo de uma vez, torando-o sensível e hiperativo. E, sabe?..., se eu fechar os olhos... ainda consigo sentir aquela ansiedade, o _desespero_ que senti quando pensei que, talvez, você realmente estivesse melhor sem mim.

E tudo o que eu te disse então e que você se declarou _incapaz_ de por em diálogo, só era uma repetição de tudo que disse até então aqui.

... Que você tinha uma nova vida à sua frente e era livre pra vivê-la. Que tudo de ruim que teve que passar, eu trouxe pra você _dês do_ _dia 1_. Que eu era o seu passado à porta e que você podia, que até mesmo _devia_ , batê-la na minha cara. Que nada poderia te impedir de me odiar se quisesse e eu só queria que aquilo tudo parecesse menos doente, porque eu sempre te quis, e nunca te dei a opção de escolher não querer aquilo.

Porque eu usei você de um jeito... e você nunca teve chance.

Mas mesmo depois de ouvir tudo, você não virou as costas. Você apenas me olhou fundo com esses olhos expressivos que tem de um jeito tão sinceramente desesperado-, e se jogou nos meus braços.

Me puxando contra si.

Me abraçando com força.

E eu só quis chorar de alivio quando ouvi aquele _“Não!”_ seu _..._

Aquele _“Não vá embora!”..._

_“Não me deixa sozinho irmão.”..._

Queria saber se faz _ideia_ do que foi pra mim, escutar a sua cópia não editada da entrevista. De _cada_ lembrança que revivi e até mesmo resgatei do esquecimento e _cada pedacinho_ em que sorri ao perceber como se mantinha tão imparcial e ainda assim tão _você_ durante a narrativa. E esse pedaço que tô te falando..., foi um dos que mais me comovi com o teu jeito de ver tudo.

_Hnh_... Mas, sinceramente... Contando tudo aqui, tudo o que consigo pensar é naquela cama.

Juro que nem é de propósito! Tô até tentando me comportar aqui, deve ter dado pra perceber... Mas, _só não dá._ Sabe como sou tarado por você, seu loiro gostoso, e... isso faz parte de um jeito tão forte destas lembranças... aquele dia, aquela fome e todas as saudades... Finalmente poder ter de novo o seu corpo, aquele _calor..._ e poder lamber a tua pele limpinha sem restrições e poder sentir o teu cheiro. Beijar com gosto essa boquinha rosada, morder, te chupar todinho e entrar inteiro em você, só pra te sentir me espremer ainda mais em você, de propósito, e não estar só cansado ou dolorido demais pra conseguir fazer daquilo algo pleno _..._

_Afinal, quantas vezes não fodemos mais com dor do que com prazer, só pelo conforto de sentir aquele torpor e aquela coisa que parecia fazer a gente se sentir mais junto?_

E sempre foi bom antes, mas então foi apenas... _Wow!..._

Porque então o cheiro de perfume e sabonete, aquele gosto de frescor e pasta dental, os dedos suaves com as unhas bem aparadas e os cabelos limpos e sedosos, tudo pareceu parte do _fetiche_ , com os nossos narizes ansiando por descobrir os cheiros conhecidos entre os novos, e nossas mãos marcando de um jeito novo a pele agora suave, e nossas bocas, nossas línguas fazendo amor enquanto nossos quadris se encontravam com violência sobre aquele colchão confortável de lençóis perfumados de amaciante. O lubrificante, ainda meio gelado, escorrendo do ponto onde nossos corpos febris se ligavam, tornando a dança mais fácil. O prazer menos seco e doloroso. Com tudo cheirando doce, saboroso e lascivo, especialmente o suor e aquela nota de sexo no ar.

E então só estava tudo bem de novo. Como se mundo finalmente voltasse a girar pro lado certo. Como se o combustível dele, o equilíbrio em seu eixo se tratasse daquela combinação pecadora do nosso sêmen, suor e saliva. Do prazer compartilhado por aqueles dois moleques, baratos, medíocres, selvagens e perdidos.

Nós realmente somos isso, não é mesmo?...

... _Farinha do mesmo saco..._

E como eu precisava de você exatamente por isso...

... Sabe, eu acho que também entendo, quando nos colocam como um _casalzinho_. Acho que nunca ninguém mais vai conseguir entender isso que a gente tem. Acho que às vezes nem eu mesmo entendo.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não sinto culpa Di, isso seria ser hipócrita. Mas ainda assim, a certeza que você me dá todo dia de que sou pra ti tudo o que é pra mim... Não sei se conseguiria viver sem isso. Não acho que aguentaria o que às vezes acho que merecia e, sinceramente, sou feliz das coisas não serem como acho que deviam ser.

...Isso vai ficar apenas entre nós, não é? Essa maldita gravação... então, acho que não tem problema falar não é? Já que _você_ entende...

Falar que _te amo,_ mano _._ Que você é a melhor parte de _mim._

... Somos uma simbiose, lembra?...

_Éh_... isso tá BEM mais emocional do que eu tava esperando. E isso é um saco, porque me sinto até meio criancinha com todo esse _mimimi!_ Mas que que eu posso fazer? Talvez seja assim que você tem que ouvir tudo no fim das contas, não é?... Por mais _ridículo_ que seja...

_‘Tsc..._ Se eu pudesse, parava de gravar agora, sabe? Mas... eu tava pensando aqui, enquanto contava isso tudo e... Não tem nexo eu parar aqui. Não antes de falar pra você o _meu ponto_ sobre quando descobrimos que você tava doente, pelo menos...

Eu só... Não faço ideia de como contar sobre isso.

Então vou ter que arrumar um jeito de descobrir.

**(TBC)**


	10. Capítulo IX

Talvez eu devesse começar te narrando a minha perspectiva daquele maldito dia que recebeu o resultado dos exames? Porque sinceramente não sei o que poderia dizer sobre isso, uma vez que, até bater a porta com força e praticamente correr pra fora daquele prédio, simplesmente não consigo _entender_ o que aconteceu.

Afinal, eu só perdi o norte de um jeito tão literal que mal sabia onde estava e só posso imaginar, depois da tua narrativa sobre isso, a cena que não protagonizei lá. Mas, sinto muito, não tenho vergonha de ter perdido mais a cabeça do que você com aquilo, por mais ridículo que eu possa ter sido.

Por mais _egoísta_ que seja.

Eu só não posso.

... Falando a verdade, mal me lembro de ter _chegado_ _no carro_. Porque naquele momento... Eu sei lá... Era como se eu não estivesse raciocinando. _Reduzido a um animal_. E eu era só aquele instinto de autopreservação que acomete uma besta ferida. Mas daí... _Eu sei lá_... Não era _só_ isso...

Eu tive _medo_ de novo. Aquele medo _gelado_ e _profundo_ que-... _Eu não podia perder você também!_ Não assim-, eu só-...

_Arh!..._

Inferno! COMO eu falo isso? É _obvio_ que tenho medo de te perder, o que mais poderia querer?!...

_Eu já perdi tanta coisa Di! Como eu poderia aguentar perder, então, logo você?_

... Naquele pedaço da fita, perto do fim, quando você fala que somos a vida um do outro, sabe? Não me surpreendi quando vi que mais uma vez você tinha conseguido por em palavras uma coisa que nunca consegui sequer racionalizar pra _mim_. E no fim, é _exatamente isso._ Disse que seu mundo não existe sem mim? Pois o meu também não sobreviveria sem você! E, ter essa perspectiva tão à porta... mesmo que só nas ideias... ... _Deus!..._ Eu-, eu não-...

... Eu perdi o controle. Não estava pronto pra mais esse golpe, Di, e sinceramente eu nunca vou estar! E eu só desejo que seja lá o que for que venha te levar embora um dia, me leve junto também, ou que me leve antes, porque eu não posso-!...

Eu só não posso, ok?...

 _Uhm_...

E quando você me perguntou aquilo?... Quando entrou no carro, parecendo tão pequeno e assustado e me chamou com a voz trêmula e perdida? Me perguntando ‘ _porque eu tinha ficado assim’_ , e se... se você ia _morrer_...

Eu pensei em _tanta coisa_ ao mesmo tempo! Naquela noite quando você voltou todo ferido e ensanguentado depois de uma espera longa de aterrorizante demais... Naquele corpo frio, afogado no próprio sangue, aquele corpo, da mulher que me trouxe ao mundo. E que devia ser quente e gracioso, mas que só não sorria mais, nem mesmo pra mim!... No que minha mãe, minha própria mãe tinha se reduzido pra mim! Uma lembrança desbotada pelo tempo, uma-uma _ferida_ , uma cicatriz mal remendada, um _trauma_. E aquele sonho. Aquele _maldito sonho_ onde eu te via morrer! Onde eu não conseguia salvar você também...

Claro que depois me arrependi de ter agido com você como eu agi... Durante aquelas horas na casa de Saga, nos fazendo de bobos na companhia dele e do irmão depois de toda aquela cena?... Eu sei que não viu, mas foram poucas as vezes que desviei meu olhar de você.

E o que ouvi na tua entrevista só serviu pra confirmar o que tinha pensado então. Que no meu desespero, te deixei na mão com o seu próprio desespero, por você, por mim, pela perspectiva de não só ter que passar por tudo isso, mas ter de passar sozinho porque talvez eu simplesmente _não estivesse lá._ E... eu sinto muito Di...

Ou _Alexander_ , _Afrodite_ , que seja...

Eu só... sinto muito por ter te feito passar por isso, mesmo que por um segundo. Porque não é apenas por vontade, obrigação, dever ou o que seja, que eu jamais sairia do teu lado... Eu só não poderia fazê-lo. Porque não existe outro meio, não existe rota de fuga e sinceramente nunca quis procurar por nenhuma.

Não vou dizer que foi fácil, aceitar esse assunto. Você sabe que não foi e até agora ainda é uma coisa que engasga aqui. Soa atravessado, _errado_ e se desse eu só queria nunca mais ter de falar sobre isso, já que não consigo pensar em outra coisa realmente... Olha, não sei se entende o que quero dizer então... se põe no meu lugar, na falta de algo melhor, tá bom?

... Eu só... _só não posso te perder_ , cara...

Porque isso seria pior que a própria morte e eu sei que não seria capaz de durar muita coisa sem você... Porque, isso pode ser o quão doente for, mas você simplesmente se tronou o centro do meu mundo. O grande pilar que sustenta tudo. E o que mais poderia existir, além disso?

_Seria o mesmo que tentar existir sem um coração..._

...Fico imaginando sua reação ao ouvir isso... Acho que vai te fazer doer, isso. Que vai te preocupar, afligir e talvez até te desesperar, não é? Não quero isso.

Não quero, porque, por pior que seja eu prefiro assim.

No fim é simples. Nós somos simples Di. _Baratos e medíocres_ lembra? Não existe nada de apurado em nós dois, a não ser talvez essas palavras bonitas que aprendemos a usar. E é desse jeito meio bruto, cru e visceral que acabamos nos misturando, né? É assim que conseguimos fazer dar certo.

Não existem poemas e músicas e histórias ou quadros... Não existe obra alguma em sua opulência intelectual e lírica que chegue sequer perto de descrever o que temos.

Talvez porque você está certo e isso não é um romance. Talvez porque, justamente por não ser, isso tudo seja tão errado em tantos níveis.

Já cheguei a pensar nisso, sabe? No quão doentio não deve ser, isso que eu sinto aqui e que eu acho que você sente também. No quão obcecado não devo ser por você. Mas funciona. De algum jeito funciona e, nunca vou estar demais aí contigo como eu sei que nunca estará também comigo. É incondicional, não é?

_É incondicional..._

E não devia, não poderia ser realmente errado então, porque não faz mal a ninguém mais além de nós mesmos, se muito. Talvez nem isso...

Nessa vida de agora, nesse ato brilhante onde sou apenas algum tipo de galã nos braços generosos da sorte, me tornei um ser de muitos amores. Descobri cores e cheiros, sabores e texturas que nunca imaginei existirem. Descobri como é _criar_ algo. Servir a algo maior do que eu mesmo, ser parte de alguma coisa e criar beleza, criar poesia.

Me exponho às luzes da ribalta em tantos outros ‘eus’, quando o maior papel da minha vida, na verdade, sempre foi fora dos palcos. Nesta história suja, torta, errada da qual desde sempre fui protagonista. Nesta história docemente amarga na qual a única nota pura, sempre foi você.

Você e a neve acinzentada. Você e as nossas cobertas imundas e puídas. Você e as rosas. Você e todos os cigarros e bebidas que pudessem espantar o frio que congelava a ponta dos nossos dedos. Você e o cheiro de fumaça no ar. Você e as luzes de Natal. Você e os banhos de chuva, as brincadeiras maliciosas, os doces roubados. Você e o seu corpo delgado e sua voz arrastada, provocativa. Sempre você.

Uma vez, até mesmo cheguei a tentar montar mentalmente uma vida normal para nós. Uma em que nos conheceríamos, em que seu nome pra mim realmente seria Alexander. Eu te talvez eu te chamasse de Alex, ou _Al_... Você seria minha família também, e eu te acordaria de manhã com uma xícara de café bem doce apenas pra ver sua cara de sono. Seriamos como _Sherlock Holmes_ e _Dr. Watson_ , e você bufaria com as piadinhas tortas sobre a nossa relação em meio a um sorrisinho mal disfarçado e malicioso. E talvez neste... neste universo eu tivesse o Camus pra mim. Talvez eu o amasse tanto quanto o amo hoje, aqui. E você desdenharia disso tudo, só porque você é bom demais para esses _romances patéticos..._ Não existiria essa dor, essa culpa. Só que assim, também não existira esse desejo. Meu amor por você seria puro. Mas assim, invariavelmente, ele seria _condicional_. E pensando nisso tudo eu percebi que não quero nada disso.

Só porque não existe um universo em que seja real eu não te querer como te quero. Um em que você não seja carne da minha carne, em que não seja outra _parte_ de mim. A _melhor_ parte...

Talvez... Se eu pudesse... Eu mudasse tudo.

Exceto aquilo que me levou a você. 

Não vou mentir... E dizer que viveria de novo tudo aquilo que escondi de você Di. Eu não faria. Mas... tudo o que você sempre soube... tudo desde que te vi ali, andando perdido pelas ruas como se finalmente, finalmente, os Céus tivessem se compadecido da minha solidão... _Isso eu não mudaria uma vírgula._

Talvez se eu fosse menos torto, as coisas não seriam como são. E talvez seja apenas errado, querer que fosse de qualquer outro jeito que não esse... E por isso sou grato por não poder voltar no tempo. Porque se o preço da minha dor é o que me torna alguém melhor? Você disse tudo na sua conclusão. Não vale a pena.

Não vale, porque não sou uma vítima. Sou um guerreiro.

É... eu _não sou_ uma vítima... Eu conquistei tanta coisa! _Nós conquistamos_...

E isso... a sua doença, Di... É só mais uma luta que temos pela frente, não é? Mais uma que vamos vencer, eu sei. Porque eu sempre vou estar com você, querendo ou não.

Porque você é _meu_ , Di. E eu nunca vou deixar nada acontecer contigo. _Nunca_.

Porque temos muito ainda pra viver e, não tenha dúvidas de que te aguento talvez até mais do que você seria capaz de me aguentar!

 _Hah..._ Foi isso que sentiu? Quando narrou a sua história, mano?...

 _._.. _É libertador..._

Temos tanto pela frente...

Tanto, tanto pela frente ainda...

E nós vamos conseguir, não é? Vamos seguir em frente e vamos enfrentar isso e tudo mais que a vida quiser nos jogar. E vamos vencer, Di. _Juntos_.

**(TE)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Câmbio-desligo.


End file.
